The pathways and mechanisms of transepithelial transport of chloride ions are being investigated in the proximal tubule of the Necturus kidney. Chloride sensitive intracellular microelectrodes were constructed to monitor intracellular chloride activity and to determine cellular responsiveness to changes in extracellular chloride concentrations.